The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between two unnamed seedlings.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has soft yellow blooms; whereas xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 has pink blooms;
2. The seed parent is lower growing and more spreading than xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is of the floribunda class while xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 is a shrub rose;
2. The pollen parent""s growth habit is more upright than xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99;
3. The pollen parent""s blooms are a darker pink when compared to the blooms of xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Disease resistant foliage;
4. Continuous blooming over the growing season.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 was selected in the Spring 1987 by the inventors as a single plant from the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1987 in a nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULorxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.